


Pride

by The_Peanut_Gallery13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Degradation, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peanut_Gallery13/pseuds/The_Peanut_Gallery13
Summary: Diavolo knows that to truly, completely own Lucifer, he has to take the thing that is the most integral to Lucifer's sense of self.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Do not be fooled by the description. This is just smut with some thematics thrown in.
> 
> *take me to church plays quietly as I descend into hell*

Despite his best attempts, Lucifer couldn’t completely muffle the tiny whimpers that escaped from behind his hand every time Diavolo thrust into him. It didn’t matter how many times he’d taken his Prince’s thick length; each time felt like the first all over again, when Diavolo had coaxed him into giving him a kiss that had turned into a tongue down his throat that had turned into a violent, insistent coupling.

  
“You say something, Luci?” his lord asked him now, one faintly clawed hand cupping his ass as he spread it. Lucifer clamped his hand harder over his mouth, trying to shake his head from where it lay on Diavolo’s desk, his other hand desperately scrabbling to hold onto the corner of the table for support. The worst part was that a part of him needed this, a part of him wanted to have this with Diavolo; but why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be during school hours, in Diavolo’s office, bent over his desk like slut?

  
Diavolo slowly pulled his cock out of Lucifer's ass until only the tip was still inside of him. “Come on, Luci,” he said encouragingly. How was it that he always remained so composed when Lucifer was left a mewling, incoherent mess? “You know I value your opinion in all contexts. What do you have to say?” Lucifer waited for his breathing to steady, until he could trust his own voice to speak without trembling.

  
“I was just wondering, my lord,” he began carefully, “if maybe we could continue this in a context that was less…” Compromising. Humiliating. Degrading. Lucifer closed his eyes, unable to finish. He couldn’t even take himself seriously when his school uniform was hiked up to his chest and his cock was hanging hard and neglected between his legs. He really did look like a whore.

  
Diavolo laughed, and suddenly, one of his large hands was wrapped in Lucifer’s hair and pressing his face firmly back into the surface of the desk. “Aw, Luci,” he said in sympathy. “Thanks for being honest with me, but I’m afraid that would defeat the point. You see,” he said, and with one quick thrust, half of his girth was forced back into Lucifer. “I want every part of you to be mine,” he continued, as Lucifer cried out beneath him. “And the only way that I can do that is if I take the thing that you value most,” he said, leaning over Lucifer until his broad, muscled chest was pressed up against Lucifer’s back and his breath washed over Lucifer’s face. It smelled like wine and cinnamon, and for a moment, Lucifer closed his eyes and remembered why he loved Diavolo. “And the thing that you value most is your pride,” his lord whispered in his ear, bruising grip tightening on Lucifer’s hips as he forced the last five inches of his length into the slighter man’s tight, resistant hole. “And that’s why I have to treat you like a toy every time I fuck you.” This time, Lucifer was caught off guard, and couldn’t stop the wails that escaped his mouth as his lord began to fuck him in earnest, thick length sinking deeper and deeper into his hot flesh with each violent thrust.

  
“P— Please,” he whimpered, and he wasn’t sure if he was begging Diavolo to stop or to keep going. “A— ahhh, Diavolo—”

  
Diavolo laughed again. “There it is,” he murmured. “I love hearing you cry like the little bitch that you are,” he said, softly, his kind tone of voice completely at odds with his brutal words and the violent way that he was holding Lucifer down and forcibly taking him. “You secretly like being bent over my desk and fucked like a whore. You know you were meant to be used. That’s my good boy,” he praised him, and Lucifer whimpered as a thin trail of saliva travelled down his cheek. He was gone. All he knew was the horrible pain and pleasure of his lord holding him down, using him how he pleased, fucking into him roughly like he deserved.

  
Diavolo was right. Every time they did this, he eroded Lucifer’s pride just a little more, and every time they did this, he belonged to Diavolo just a little more.


End file.
